Freshman Troubles
by unabletothinkofagoodpenname
Summary: The Clique stumbles into high school with a couple rough patches. Simply put, Kristen doesn’t make the soccer team; Claire is removed from the PC, and of course lots of boy trouble. First fanfic! Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique books or any of the Clique characters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique books or any of the Clique characters.**

CHAPTER 1: CHARACTER SUMMARIES

Massie Block: Completely ready to own the high school. The first day is all scheduled on her Iphone, down to the minute. And that does include eliminating a few weak links from the pretty committee. Oh, and still secretly in love with Derrington.

Claire Lyons: Has no idea that Massie is attempting to remove her from the pretty committee. Besides that, everything is going pretty good for Claire, as long as no one finds out about what happened between her and Cam. And Derrington.

Alicia Rivera: Really tired of the PC's restrictions on boys. Wearing shirts more low cut than usual. Hoping to capture Josh Hotz' attention. Wants to have more authority in the PC, but not sure how to get it.

Kristen Gregory: Totally excited for high school. Needs major scholarship funds. Set on being one of the only freshmen on varsity soccer. Hopefully no run-ins with Kia, and everything should go just fine this year.

Dylan Marvil: Gained about 10 pounds over summer. Realizing how much hotter Derrington looks with some muscle. Hating Claire for being one of Massie's better friends… Or so she thinks.

Kia Belle: Former alpha from the other middle school. Hates Kristen for being better than her at soccer, and because Kristen is just annoying when she's, well, Kristen. Kia isn't the type of person that has to have a good reason for doing things…

BRIARWOOD BOYS

Derrick Harrington: Feeling lots of love from the girls lately. But really only wants one of them. Claire. He knew she was the one after what happened over the summer….

Cam Fisher: Knows for sure now after what happened that he will never have a chance with Claire. But, he will still try, of course. Going to start working out in the gym with Derrick. Hopefully he will drop a weight on his head.

Josh Hotz: Not sure yet if he really likes Alicia. Only time will tell.

Chris Plovert: Starting to like Kristen. She's got it all, soccer, looks, and for Chris that's about "all" for him. Done with Dylan for sure now, and doesn't regret anything.

Kemp Hurley: Jealous of all this attention Derrick's getting. Knows he's more muscular than derrick, though, and should be able to grab at least one PC girl by the first week of school.

**PLease tell me what you think of this start to the story. More reviews will give me more motivation to update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**8/29/08, 5:02 pm**

**The Block Estate**

Massie tapped her freshly manicured nails on her thigh. "So." She began. "What are we wearing for the first day? Did everyone bring their outfits?"

"I did!" Alicia squealed.

"Alright then, put it on and show us." Massie said.

Alicia ran into the bathroom-or at least what was a run on Alicia's scale. After Massie was sure that she had closed the door and locked it, she motioned for everyone to come closer.

"Is it just me, or is she acting like a total LBR lately?" Massie whispered to all of the Pretty Committee.

Before anyone had the chance to answer, Alicia walked out in her first day outfit. Massie wrinkled her nose. Kristen widened her eyes.

Alicia had the lowest cut black Ralph Lauren v-neck any of the PC had ever seen.

"Uhm… Leesh? Don't you think that is a little… much? For the first day?" Massie asked her.

Alicia began to speak, but Dylan cut her off.

"Tell me about it!" Dylan burst out. "And that skirt! Are you kidding? How long is that thing? 3 inches?" Dylan was clearly enjoying making fun of Alicia. It wasn't that often that she could forget about being the fat one of the Pretty committee. "Do you want to be a slut? Oh, and let me guess what shoes your going to wear… Black knee-high leather boots, right?"

Massie, Kristen, and Claire stared at the two of them in complete shock. It wasn't extremely mean, but no one was expecting this out of Dylan, of all people.

_O.K., Mass, Lighten the situation. Make Leesh feel better, Get Kristen or Claire to make Dylan shut up. _Massie told herself.

"Hey, let's go find Leesh another outfit then! Shopping trip!" Massie said, attempting to calm everyone down. It was lame, but it was really all she could think of on such short notice.

Alicia just flushed a deep shade of red and stomped back to the bathroom.

_Crap. _Massie thought.

APOV (Alicia)

I sat on the side of Massie's tub and let the tears roll down my eyes, but carefully made sure I didn't make any noise. Why would Dylan say this to me anyways? She was the fat one. Where did she get the courage to say those things to me? Something was up.

I contemplated everything going on, and decided I would come out of this bathroom gracefully.

I looked into the mirror and lost my motivation. My mascara was stained on my face, and that stuff was a bitch to get off. I rummaged through Massie's medicine cabinet to see if she had those life saving makeup remover pads.

Not there.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Crap. I smoothed my hair out and tried to regain some composure. I opened the door a crack.

"What?" I asked

"Here." Massie said. She handed me some makeup remover.

"Thank you!" I said, extremely grateful, and shut the door.

This would be much easier.

**_DPOV (Dylan)_**

I imagined Alicia sprawled across the bathroom floor, weeping. The picture of her in so much distress made me smirk a little. I was proud of myself. This was fun, and I suddenly understood why Massie would make those comments to all the LBR's we are forced to be around. But I could be much more cruel. Maybe this would help me lose some weight.

_**MPOV (Massie) **_

What the hell was wrong with Dylan? I wondered. I really didn't have time to go and life save, especially when we were so close to the first day of school. Alicia was kind of stupid about her outfit choosing, but come _awn_.

I noticed Claire and Kristen talking and walked over to them. I might have to hold off ditching Claire if this stuff was happening. Yes, I hate to admit it, but me, Massie, might be overloaded with the drama. I kicked myself. Should have saw this coming.

I sat down next to Claire. She and Kristen looked at each other and quickly halted what they were talking about.

"Kuh-laire, what secret thing is going on? Tell me! You know I want to know!" I said nicely, trying to lighten everything up.

"Oh, you know, just discussing Dylan stuff." Claire said, clearly making that up.

Did she think I was stupid? I could ah-bviously tell she was lying.

"No way!" I said, "Come to any conclusions?" I hoped that they would stumble upon this question, and crack and tell me what was really going on.

"N-no." Kristen stuttered. "Not really"

This had to be good, Kristen was stuttering!

"Oh, well, that's too bad." I said.

"I know. I don't get what's going on. Well, I better get home now. My parents want me home before dark." Kristen said.

Man. I must be losing my touch, I thought to myself. Didn't even crack. At least I got her to go back on her words, she told me a few days ago that her parents changed her curfew to like, an hour after dark. Still not much though.

"Well, I think I am going to go back to my room now, Mass, since everyone is kind of leaving. I'll leave you to Alicia. I think I would just get in the way." Claire said.

"Ya, sure. Where's Dylan?" I asked

"She left a while ago. I barely noticed her leave." Claire said

"O.k. Bye then." I said

Claire left my room. I couldn't believe all this just happened in, like, 3 hours. I needed to get Leesh out of here so me and Bean could come to a solution about how to fix all this.

"Leesh?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Hm?" she said

"Everyone's gone now, so you might want to get going. Not that I don't want to talk to you or anything, I just think that you need to get some rest." I told her. It was lame, but it should get her out of here.

"Oh, O.K." Alicia said, actually sounding somewhat relieved.

She walked out of the bathroom and we said goodbye. I closed the door to my room after she had left and sprawled myself across my soft purple comforter.

I called Bean up to sit next to me, and I told him my days events as he listened intently.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter not really following the character summaries, but it will in the next chapters. Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**8/30/08, 9:30 pm**

**The Block Estate (Massie's Room)**

**_MPOV_**

I woke up feeling groggy. I had kept myself awake, trying to figure out what to do about this whole "situation" I would be forced to resolve. This could NAWT be happening… so close to the first day of high school. Everything was planned out so perfectly, too. I needed to figure out if I was going to ditch Claire now or later. It could be a bad idea to have her enter school being an alpha, and then me lower her down the ranks. People could go against me, knowing that Claire actually is somewhat cool, so her starting out as a total LBR is much safer. If I say so myself. Claire will just be too threatening to my status in high school. I think everyone, even the Briarwood boys, have noticed how much prettier she is getting. Plus, I don't really like her very much anymore. I think I will just ditch her today. Even with Alicia and Dylan now fighting (in a way) she just has to go.

_**GPOV**_

Recently, the whole pretty committee had changed their screen names. Massie made an announcement that since they would be entering high school, they needed new ones for a fresh and AH-mazing start. But, everyone must include "pc". She didn't tell Claire that, though.

MASSIE: MassiequinPC

Massie decided on this because it was like mannequin, and she claimed she did this because she loved clothes, etc. The real reason was that she wanted to reassure herself that she was flawless, like a mannequin.

CLAIRE: CCLaireCC2

Lovesick Claire felt the need to declare her and Cam's relationship. Trouble is, they broke up, and so she is kind of stuck with this. Claire sees this as another reason to try and get back together with him… even after the… "Thing" with him and Derrington.

ALICIA: PxNoLeeshesAttachedxC

Alicia wanted to embrace her wild side… she just didn't realize she was embracing her former love for NSYNC. (too 90s!)Whoops.

DYLAN: pcxRedHawtaaay

Dylan wanted everyone to notice her straight hair now. As long as it draws attention away from her tummy, of course.

KRISTEN: PCgurlyLUVsSocur

Kristen obviously hearts soccer. Massie tried to convince her to do something more fashionable than a sport. Ah-boviously didn't work out too well.

So, with that, Massie signed on to her new flawless account and took a deep breath. She would have to think of a way to ease Claire into the fact that she was done as a PC member… But how do you ditch someone nicely?

_Here we go…_

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

GPOV GPOV

Massie rested her chin on her hand.

_How can I do this?_

She really couldn't think of really anything, and decided to just start typing and have the ditch come up more…. Naturally.

**MassiequinPC: HEY KUH-LAIRE! What's up?**

**CClaireCC2: Aw, nuthin much**. **just rethinking what to wear 1****st**** day. want our entrance to be ah-mazing, you know.**

**MassiequinPC: Uh, yea, course. **

_Crap, _Massie thought_. This is going to be WAY too hard to do now… _

**CClaireCC2: I convinced my mom to get me these way hawt true religion jeans, not even on sale. **

**MassiequinPC: wow! you're really moving along, Claire. niiiiice.**

**CClaireCC2: ya. All I need to complete the ideal high skool year is Cam.**

**MassiequinPC: that would be nice to get a hold of him. What hap. w/u guys n e ways?**

**CClaireCC2: oh, nutin. Just your regular ol' breakup, kinda. Nuthing big. Not really much to say.**

_Oooo! Perfect chance to ditch her! A little early, but I can make her gone by not telling me what went on with Cam. I know for sure she won't tell… Although I'd really like to know. Oh well. I think Kristen knows… I'll just buy her something from Barney's tomorrow._

**MassiequinPC: Aw, just tell me! I know you sooooo want to! Pleeeease!**

**CClaireCC2: Naw, its not even worth explaining it is soo lame. Not even on quickly on im.**

**MassiequinPC: Claire, really, Come AWN. If you can't tell me a simple secret, I guess you must not want to be a part of the PC.**

**CClaireCC2: you're kidding, right? **

**MassiequinPC: um, no! see ya, kuh-laire. Buh-bye. **

**CClaireCC2: wait, isn't there sumthin else I can tell you? Please? We're about to start high school! I'll tell you anything else!**

_**MassiquinPC has signed off.**_

_**MPOV**_

Well, that was easier than I thought. A lot easier. Faster, too. That takes a huge load off my shoulders… Now I definitely will have all of the high school under my fingertips.

It feels pretty good, too.

CPOV

Well, crap.

Why did Massie decide to just banish me from the pretty committee? That was awful harsh. But, there really wasn't much I could do, because if I told her what happened she would still ditch me. I still could have avoided it though! I shouldn't have even mentioned Cam. God, am I stupid. I would have to figure out a way to tell her.

How do I say it? Let's see,

"_Hey Mass, I just wanted to let you know that me and Derrington, your boyfriend, hooked up in Cam's room. And what do you know, Cam saw! And now he hates me! No hard feelings, right?"_

Ya, that's not gonna help me get into the PC again. At least I spared the details. It really didn't sound so bad now, right?

Who am I kidding.

I need to stop talking to myself.


End file.
